


Peter Parker Meets Twitter and it Goes Okay???

by Ender_is



Series: Marvel fics [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Ace James "Bucky" Barnes, Aunt & Uncle Avengers, Aunt Natasha Romanov, BAMF Pepper Potts, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Peter Parker, Chatting & Messaging, Crack Treated Seriously, Daily Bugle, Don't Ask, Gay Harley Keener, Gay James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Gay Pride, Gay Steve Rogers, Idk it's weird, Lesbian Natasha Romanov, Lesbian Wanda Maximoff, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, May may or many not live idk yet, Mentions of Pedophiles, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Other, Pansexual Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has a Crush, Peter has 3 twitter accounts, Peter parker has a cute voice, Social Media, They still live in the tower together, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Twitter, from Pepper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ender_is/pseuds/Ender_is
Summary: MJ | @scarymjWhere are you @peterparkourPeter | @peterparkourUhhhh at my house?MJ | @scarymjWrong answer.Peter | @peterparkourOh noMJ | @scarymjYou’re latePeter | @peterparkourI’M SORRY MJ PLEASE FORGIVE MEMJ | @scarymjIf you can get here in 5 minutes I willPeter | @peterparkourShit.(Hiatus until further notice for personal reasons and editing)
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Shuri, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Series: Marvel fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000656
Comments: 83
Kudos: 437





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not me starting a new fic in a completely new fandom  
> I just noticed that the name was Peter Park Meets Twitter and it Goes Okay??? It's fixed now

**Spiderman | @spidey-man**

Me a few months ago: I’ll never get twitter

Me now after downloading it: Whelp

__________

**Iron Man | @tonystark**

Welcome to hell, I mean twitter. @spidey-man

__________

**Pepper Potts | @pepperpotts**

Spiderman was joined twitter and I feel a headache coming on @spidey-man

**Spiderman | @spidey-man**

same

  
  


__________

**Hawk caw caw | @hawkeye**  
Finally got @spidey-man to join this madness

**Spiderman | @spidey-man**

Really don’t know if I should regret this

**Bruce | @brucebanner**

You should

__________

**Spiderman | @spidey-man**

Question, how worried should I be when the guy I’m fighting tells me to ‘sleep more’

**Sandy | @noshushimreading**

I mean you’ve been to twitter for like maybe a week but keep tweeting at any and all hours of the day. When do you even sleep?

**Spiderman | @spidey-man**

Uhhhhhhh… My sleep schedule is as follows;

no 

**Iron Man | @tonystark**

I will ground you

**Spiderman | @spidey-man**

Pls don’t

**Spider-Man replied to me??? | @noshushimreading**

What. #Irondad

__________

**I’m only here to spill the tea | @starkintern**

I have joined to spill the tea and boy I have some

[picture of Tony Stark lying on the floor looking very tired]

**Iron Man | @tonystark**

You did this for what?

**I’m only here to spill the tea | @starkintern**

THE STUDENT BECOMES THE TEACHER

**_______**

**Iron Man | @tonystark**

Since life hates me and @starkintern has decided it was a good idea for him to join twitter I’m saying this, @starkintern is actually my intern and I really don’t want him to cry all over the blueprints again so please don’t say otherwise

**I’m only here to spill the tea | @starkintern**

That was one time. 

**Iron Man | @tonystark**

One time too many

**I’m only here to spill the tea | @starkintern**

Help I’m being bullied @pepperpotts @blackwidow

**Pepper Potts | @pepperpotts**

Tony, stop bullying the kid

**Scary Spider Lady | @blackwidow**

Do I need to come down

**Iron Man | @tonystark**

I would like to survive please.

**I’m only here to spill the tea | @starkintern**

No murder, you’re fine otherwise

**Scary Spider Lady | @blackwidow**

:)

**Iron Man | @tonystark**

Oh no

**Princess Bitch | @princessbitchshuri**

Oh dang you messed up

  
_________  
  


**MJ | @scarymj**

Where are you @peterparkour

**Peter | @peterparkour**

Uhhhh at my house?

**MJ | @scarymj**

Wrong answer. 

**Peter | @peterparkour**

Oh no

**MJ | @scarymj**

You’re late

**Peter | @peterparkour**

I’M SORRY MJ PLEASE FORGIVE ME

**MJ | @scarymj**

If you can get here in 5 minutes I will

**Peter | @peterparkour**

Shit.

**Peter | @peterparkour**

I made it will like 30 seconds to spare

**Ned | @guyinthechair**

Only you could do that

**MJ | @scarymj**

Why are you on your phones? During a match?

**Betty | @thatonealmostreporter**

Oh my god they fuckn’ dead

**MJ | @scarymj**

You say like I don’t see you on your phone

**Betty | @thatonealmostreporter**

… Dad, Mom I love you please plan my funeral

  
_________  
  


**That one smart-ish guy | @starkintern**

[Video of Clint and Bruce playing mario kart, Bruce clearly in the lead. Bruce passes the finish line and Clint drops his controller and falls into the couch, “How the fuck.” Bruce just flashes him a smile before setting up a new race]

**> Hawk caw caw | @hawkeye**

I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS

**> Bruce | @brucebanner**

No comment…

**> >Sure I’m | @notatallstressed**

Wow.

  
________  
  


**That one smart-ish guy | @starkintern**

Why is every Avenger’s name so boring… like seriously. @hawkeye is the only one that is close to being okay.

**Hawk caw caw | @hawkeye**

Why thank you

**Hawk caw caw | @hawkeye**

Also your right

**Sheep named cow | @134256**

*you’re

**Hawk caw caw | @hawkeye**

Shut

**Sheep named cow | @134256**

Wait hawkeye actual replied to me

**> That one smart-ish guy | @starkintern**

Update: I’ve hacked twitter and gave people better names @tonystark @pepperpotts @blackwidow @brucebanner @captainamercia @wintersoldier @falcon @warmachine @scarletbitch

**> >Totally not IronDad | @tonystark**

I will ground you

**> >>Starkson | @thestarkintern**

🅱lease don’t

**> >Green guy | @brucebanner**

I guess it’s fitting

**> >>Starkson | @starkintern**

HAHAHAHAH I GOT ONE TO AGREE

**> >>>Starkson | @starkintern**

Wait what. WHO CHANGED MY NAME 

**> >Caw Caw Bitch | @hawkeye**

YES

**> >The Queen™ | @pepperpotts **

...

**> >>Medium child | @ontweutyfirst**

We stan one(1) Queen

**> >>>CAW CAW CAW BITCH | @falcon**

rt

**> >>>>#IronDad | Ironheart232**

rt 

**> >>>>>#IronDad | @themomgroupfriend**

rt

**> >>>>>>Spiderkid-son | @spidey-man**

rt

_______

**Spiderkid-son | @spidey-man**

@starkintern @tonystark I don’t know who changed my name and made it so i couldn’t change it back but i want you to know that i will smite you

  
  
  


**Trending**

**#Irondad**

**#starkintern**

**#fridaythankgod**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really fun to write but I'm really busy most of the time stressing about things so expect me to update at least once a week probably on Wednesdays.

**Lego man | @guyinthechair**

The deathstar has arrived. @peterparkour

**> Lego man | @guyinthechair**

@peterparkour get your ass over here so we can build this 10000 piece deathstar

**Poor person #87 | @megwithanameitsmeg**

Just asking, how much did that cost…

**Lego man | @guyinthechair**

Way to fucking much. 

**Poor person #87 | @megwithanameitsmeg**

Got it

**Lego Man | @guyinthechair**

@peterparkour@peterparkour@peterparkour@peterparkour@peterparkour@peterparkour@peterparkour@peterparkour@peterparkour@peterparkour@peterparkour@peterparkour@peterparkour

**Peter dude man thingy | @peterparkour**

NED I’M SO SORYY CAN WE DO IT TOMORROW I’M SORRY I BROKE A LEG

**MJ | @scarymj**

You did what?

**Peter dude man thingy | @peterparkour**

Uhh broke my leg?... that wasn’t a question was it

**MJ | @scarymj**

It really wasn’t.

**> Caw Caw Bitch | @hawkeye**

Now I see why people calls you scary MJ

_________

**No shush | @maygeniecheese**

Who is MJ and why did @hawkeye retweet her saying ‘Now I see why people calls you scary MJ’ #whomthefuckisMJ

**Flash | @ethompson**

She’s just a no-body loser that goes to my school

**> >MJ | @scarymj**

@ethompson Do you want to try again

**> >>Lego Man | @guyinthechair**

Rip Flash no one will miss you

**> >Mary Sue | @irlmarysue**

How can she be a loser no body when hawkeye retweets something. He never does that.

__________

  
  


**Totally not IronDad | @tonystark**

@starkintern Where are you?

**Totally not IronDad | @tonystark**

Kid? Are you okay? It’s been half an hour

**Totally not IronDad | @tonystark**

@notactuallyhappy Have you seen him today?

**Happy | @notactuallyhappy**

Yeah. He’s at school

**Totally not IronDad | @tonystark**

But it’s Saturday?

**Happy | @notactuallyhappy**

It’s really not.

**Totally not IronDad | @tonystark**

Oh

**Starkson | @thestarkintern**

OH MY GOD MR. STARK

**Starkson | @thestarkintern**

Why were you so worried?

**Totally not IronDad | @tonystark**

You’re my responsibility on the weekends

_____

**#IronDad | @themomgroupfriend**

Are we just ignoring Tony Stark freaking out over the stark intern because he thought it was a saturday? And that Tony Stark literally said, “You’re my responsibility on the weekends?” #Irondad

**Shuri Bitch | @princessbitchshuri**

#Irondad is real I’ve watched this happen countless times in irl. My favorite is when Tony Stark woke up in the lab and didn’t see the intern so he ran around shouting his name at 5am. The intern was still in the lab just on the otherside of the room snacking on some cheerios.

**Starkson | @starkintern**

Wait you weren’t visiting when that happened how do you know that @princessbitchshuri

**Shuri Bitch | @princessbitchshuri**

I was given access to FRIDAY even when out of america

**Starkson | @starkintern**

@sioffical @tonystark @pepperpotts who thought that giving shuri was a good idea

**Shuri Bitch | @princessbitchshuri**

My dear broken white boy… you gave me access.

**Starkson | @starkintern**

What? No I didn’t

**Shuri Bitch | @princessbitchshuri**

I mean it was like 3am and you were half asleep and half drunk on cake (non-alcohol cake of course, he’s a child)

**Starkson | @starkintern**

I’m not a child I’m not even 2 years younger then you.

**Shuri Bitch | @princessbitchshuri**

Sure whatever you say white boy. @tonystark

**Totally not IronDad | @tonystark**

He is definitely a child 

**Starkson | @starkintern**

Hey!

________

**The Queen™ | @pepperpotts**

I would like to say two things. #Irondad is real and both Tony and his intern are a PR nightmare

**Starkson | @starkintern**

Sorry Ms. Potts!

_______

**Spider-Mama | @blackwidow**

I would like to say that @spidey-man is my child and if you hurt him you pay

**The Queen™ | @pepperpotts**

Tony won’t say it but he’s thinking the same thing. @tonystark

**Spiderkid-son | @spidey-man**

Aw! Thank you! @tonystark, you too dad

_______

**Spiderkid-son | @spidey-man**

I realized that I was twitter and a lot of people follow me so I should probably post more. Anyway have a sunset pic from last night.  _ [A really pretty sunset picture] _

**Betty | @thatonealmostreporter**

That’s really pretty!

**America’s ass | @captainamerica**

Nice. Wait why is my name that?

**Prank war winner | @warmachine**

So I guess you haven’t been on twitter since spiderman joined

**America’s ass | @captainamerica**

No??

**Totally not IronDad | @tonystark**

Basically shit happened

**America’s ass | @captainamerica**

Language!

**Trending:**

**#Irondad**

**#LANGUAGE**

**#America’s ass**

**#whomthefuckisMJ**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I wait till chapter 5 or 6 or jump straight (haha) into some light angst. Comments and Kudos fuel not only my writing but my determination in everyday life (*coughs* school)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild crush appears?

**Starkson | @starkintern**

I’ve been on twitter for like 2 weeks and I’m verified with 30k follows? What? How? Why? 

**Totally not IronDad | @tonystark**

You deserve it kid.

**CAW CAW CAW BITCH | @falcon**

*cough* dad *cough*

**Shuri Bitch | @princessbitchshuri**

See? @tonystark you’re such a dad that your team is calling you out #Irondad

**Totally not IronDad | @tonystark**

Kid this is your fault

**Starkson | @starkintern**

How???

**America’s ass | @captainamerica**

No you’re just a dad #Irondad

**Totally not IronDad | @tonystark**

Why does this happen to me

**The Queen™ | @pepperpotts**

Because you have the habit of adopting children

**Totally not IronDad | @tonystark**

Who else?

**The Queen™ | @pepperpotts**

Harley

**Starkson | @starkintern**

Wait I have a sibling

**Starkson | @starkintern**

I have not heard of this

**Starkson | @starkintern**

Tell me more

**Totally not IronDad | @tonystark**

No. You two can’t meet at any cost

**Magic Bitch | @scarletbitch**

Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm @potatoman come meet your brother @starkintern

**Starkson | @starkintern**

Thank you.

**Potato Gun | @potatoman**

What’s this?

**Starkson >>>>>>Potato Gun**

**Starkson:** Hi

**Potatoman:** Hey darlin’

**Potatoman:** so Tony claimed you too?

**Starkson:** i really don’t know

**Starkson:** it’s weird

**Starkson:** i’m his intern but at the same time people tell me he acts more fatherly towards me then mentorly

**Potatoman:** i get that. anyway, what’s your name? my names Harley

**Starkson:** my names peter

**Starkson:** I wonder why mr. stark didn’t want us to meet

**Potatoman:** well if he chose you for an internship you must be really smart

**Potatoman:** and from what i’ve seen you’re a brat

**Potatoman:** i’m also a smart brat

**Starkson:** yeah i can see why now

**Potatoman:** hmm

**Potatoman:** wanna play a get to know eachother game

**Starkson:** sounds good

**Starkson:** how about that one game where you ask me a question and i answer. if you have the same answer you mark it down or something

**Potatoman:** sounds great darlin’ 

**Starkson:** ok, where are you from

**Potatoman:** tennessee 

**Starkson:** that makes sense

**Potatoman:** what about you

**Starkson:** i’m from queens

**Starkson:** hmmm how old are you

**Potatoman:** 17

**Potatoman:** do you wear glasses? you give me that vibe

**Starkson:** i do but i mostly use contacts

**Potatoman:** i bet you’re really cute with glasses

**Potatoman:** peter darlin’? you ok? it’s been 2 minutes

**Starkson:** sorry about that

**Starkson:** i’m fine

**Potatoman:** ok…

**Starkson:** how tall are you

**Potatoman:** i haven’t checked in a while but somewhere between 6’ and 6’3

**Potatoman:** how old are you?

**Starkson:** 16 only a bit younger then you

**Starkson:** how did you meet mr. stark

**Potatoman:** ok it’s pretty funny

**Potatoman:** he broke into my garage and i hit him with the thing 12 year old me was building at the time. 

**Potatoman:** i was working on a potato gun

**Potatoman:** so he shows up and i turn around and without thinking shot him with the potato gun

**Potatoman:** before that i hadn’t tested it out so i was kind of surprised that it worked and that tony stark had just crashed into my garage

**Potatoman:** how about you?

**Starkson:** i came home from school one day and he was sitting on my couch talking with my aunt

**Starkson:** apparently he found me on youtube selling old starkphones but i had changed them so they had a longer battery life, broke less, and had more storage

**Potatoman:** noice

**Starkson:** -_-

**Potatoman:** ok i gotta go 

**Potatoman:** talk to you later darlin’?

**Starkson:** yeah

**Starkson >>>>>>>Totally not IronDad**

**Starkson:** help

**Totally not IronDad:** What it is? Are you ok?

**Starkson:** harley is killing me

**Totally not IronDad:** How

**Starkson:** he keeps calling me darlin’ and everytime i just shut down

**Totally not IronDad:** You don’t like that?

**Starkson:** I do!!!

**Starkson:** I’m just a bi disaster that can’t handle it!!

**Totally not IronDad:** oof

**Starkson:** thank you so much for all the help

**Totally not IronDad:** You’re welcome

**Trending:**

**#Irondad**

**#QueenPepper**

**#Artday**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay question, should I write a bunch then try and post every day or post them in groups when I finish writing them?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some big gay energy and pride month in November   
> Also some bi panicking from Peter and a very smooth Harley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight tw for flash saying the f-slur. It's written out like this 'ab*de' because even though I am gay and technically can say the f-slur I'm not comfortable saying it. If you want to skip it just skip Flash's one tweet in this chapter or skip from where betty says something about avengers being awsome to the next ______ thingy.

**Mini Stark | @starkintern**

All I want it a meaningful relationship with someone my age I love

**> Mini Stark | @starkintern**

Wait wrong account

**> Potato Son | @potatoman**

I mean…

**Mini Stark >>>>>Totally not IronDad**

**Mini Stark:** Why does he feel the need to do this

**Mini Stark:** it is messing with me so bad

**Totally not Irondad:** I could talk with him if you want

**Mini Stark:** Nonono it’s fine

**Totally not Irondad:** Ok, if you’re sure underoos

**Potato Gun >>>>>Mini Stark**

**Potatoman:** You okay darlin’?

**Potatoman:** you didn’t respond

**Potatoman:** was that too far

**Potatoman:** i’m sorry sweetheart

**Mini Stark:** nonono you’re fine

**Mini Stark:** i had to go help with dinner

**Potatoman:** ok, i’m glad

**Potatoman:** do you want to keep doing the question thing?

**Mini Stark:** sure

**Potatoman:** i think it’s your turn

**Mini Stark:** ok hmmmm

**Mini Stark:** what color is your hair

**Potatoman:** brown all the way

**Potatoman:** so darlin’ what’s your hair color?

**Mini Stark:** i wanna say blonde but it’s kinda brown too 

**Mini Stark:** eyes?

**Potatoman:** blue

**Potatoman:** you?

**Mini Stark:** brown 

**Mini Stark:** I’m kind of boring

**Potatoman:** darlin’ you’re really not. i have seen the most plain boring rude people

**Potatoman:** i live in the state of homophobes and racists. 

**Mini Stark:** if you say so

**Potatoman:** which i do

**Mini Stark:** k

**Mini Stark:** aesthetic?

**Potatoman:** Skater/Indie guy i guess

**Potatoman:** you?

**Mini Stark:** i’d say same but really all my clothes are stained science joke shirts and jeans

**Mini Stark:** i should probably go to be seeing that it is almost midnight

**Potatoman:** sounds good

**Potatoman:** good night darlin’

___________

**Bider-man | @spideyman**

Because it is now 1:30am on June 1st I would like to say happy pride and say that I’m a huge bi disaster and I will not take feedback. Thank you. #gayavengers

**Irondad | @tonystark**

Happy pride month! Many of the avengers are part of the LGBTQ+ community or are allies. I myself am pan but happily married to @pepperpotts #gayavengers

**The Queen™ | @pepperpotts**

Happy pride month! I am a bi-curious woman (leaning towards women). Stark Industries is always a safe place for LGBTQ+ youth and if you need anything either call our support line (xxx-xxx-xxxx) or come over to the Stark Tower. #gayavengers

**> The big gay | @mayjuneeattherich**

This is why we stan the queen. #gayavengers

**not evil | @wintersoldier**

Hello! It is June 1st so I like to announce that I am ace and homoromantic. Any homophobes or transphobes will be blocked and reported. Happy pride month! #gayavengers

**Caw Caw Bitch | @hawkeye**

I am one of the straight allies in the Avengers and I just want to remind you that you are valid and you are seen and if there’s anything we (the Avengers) can do for you just dm any of the Avengers, the SI official account, or Tony’s intern and we will help you. #gayavengers

**Big Gay | @warmachine**

Happy pride month! I identify as a gay man and love being a part of this wonderful community. #gayavengers

**I thought you were american | @scarletbitch**

Hello! If you couldn’t tell from my name I am a (demi) lesbian. Happy pride month everyone! #gayavengers

**Mama Spider | @blackwidow**

Happy pride month! (I’m a big lesbian if you couldn’t tell) #gayavengers

**America’s (gay) ass | @captainamerica**

Happy pride month! I can’t tell you how glad I am to be able to show off my identity inside of having to hide in the fear of being killed. However there are still a lot of people who are in that kind of situation. Please go and donate (or spread the word) of non-profit chariots that help LGBTQ people all over the world. #gayavengers

**Mini Stark | @starkintern**

I think I’m the only one who hasn’t done this yet but happy pride month! I am very bi. Thank you for listening to my presentation. #gayavengers

**_____**

**Betty | @thatonealmostreporter**

Hi can we just have a moment for how fucking amazing the Avengers are #gayavengers

**> Flash | @ethompson**

Honestly all my respect was lost when they became f*ggets

**> >Betty | @thatonealmostreporter**

How do you feel knowing that all the Avengers blocked you 

**> >>Pb and p-s | @peterparkour**

Rip but not really

**> >>>Lego Man | @guyinthechair**

Rt

______

**MymyMay | @lenscleaners**

So apparently the Avengers weren’t kidding when they said they would block every homophobe/transphobic

**> Listen here young enby | @jeanquiet6**

It’s the best, my parents have been complaining all day

_______

**Pb and p-s | @peterparkour**

My life ending, brought to you by; that one guy who keeps flustering me and every time I just like do a full reboot

**> Lego Man | @guyinthechair**

Who do I need to give the shovel talk

**> >The scary lesbian | @scarymj**

You mean who do we need to give the shovel talk to

**Pb and p-s | @peterparkour**

Ya’ll really thought I would tell you

**Betty | @thatonealmostreporter**

Ya’ll

**Pb and p-s | @peterparkour**

Shut

**Betty | @thatonealmostreporter**

You are never this brave irl

**Pb and p-s | @peterparkour**

it’s cause I have Flash blocked

**The scary lesbian | @scarymj**

Good.

**Trending:**

**#Pridemonth**

**#gayavengers**

**#thebiggay**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you skipped past it basically Flash was homophobic and got blocked by all the avengers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: discussion of pedophiles, father-son relationship (not really but people thought so)  
> This chapter isn't important and can be skipped if you think anything will trigger you. I will put a summary in the end notes

**You know my name | @tonystark**

FRIDAY, Tell the kid I love him too

**> Blue’s clues | @bluebluebule**

Is Tony Stark a pedophile?

**> Lilith | @lillylilthe**

I mean before Iron man… It really doesn’t surprise me

**> Paper Chains | @paperchains3**

All my recept down the drain

______

**Daily Bugle | @dailybugleoffical**

Tony Stark in a Relationship with his Intern? Is it even really an Internship? 

**______**

**Smart-ish bi | @starkintern**

You are absolutely disgusting. Mr. Stark and I are not in a relationship that’s just wrong. You know when a parental figure says “Goodnight, love you” (and if you’ve never had that, have a virtual hug from me but you’ve probably seen it in movies) that’s what it is. 

**> Smart-ish bi | @starkintern**

Here’s some context for you

_ [Tony: Don’t stay up to late _

_ name is blocked: I won’t _

_ 10:48  _

_ name is blocked: Goodnight _

_ Tony: Night _

_ Tony: See you tomorrow _

_ name is blocked: Yeah _

_ name is blocked: love you and don’t stay up to late _

_ Tony: yeah yeah _

_ Tony: Love you too kid] _

**_____**

**You know my name | @tonystark**

I am very aware of what people think of me right now and there will be an official statement on Friday. Please do not make unfounded conclusions on my intern and I’s relationship. If you need evidence now please check @starkintern’s last post. 

**______**

**The Queen™ | @pepperpotts**

On the matter of the rumors circling around about Tony and his intern I would like to say a few things. Tony and I are married very happily and I would know if he were to even think about cheating on me especially with a kid that spends a lot of time in the tower. 1/?

**> The Queen™ | @pepperpotts **

Another thing. In the past Tony has been known as a playboy but even then he wouldn’t have even thought about it. 3rd, we actually share partial guardianship over him with his aunt and as we see him as a part of our family even the thought of doing anything- 2/3

**> >The Queen™ | @pepperpotts**

Remotely like what people are suggesting disgusted both Tony and I. There will be an official statement released on Friday.

_____

**SI official | @siofficial**

A statement on the relationship between @tonystark and @starkintern will be released tomorrow at 2pm

**The 2 holders of one braincell and mj**

**Ned:** are you ok

**Ned:** with everything happening

**MJ:** The media is blowing this way out of portion

**Peter:** i’m ok

**Peter:** just really stressed

**Peter:** Mr. Stark is doing a statement tomorrow

**Ned:** Star Wars party to take your mind off it?

**Peter:** sounds great

**MJ:** I’ll bring my book

**Peter:** Thanks you guys

**Ned:** no problemo

**SI official | @siofficial**

_ [Link to press conference] _

______

Tony Stark sighed and straightened his tie before walking out in front of the dozen reporters that they had invited for the statement. Putting on his press smile, Tony stopped behind the stand and greeted the crowd. “Hello everyone, thank you for coming. I am here to discuss the tweet that you’ve all probably seen.” Tony paused before continuing, “I told FRIDAY, the AI that runs the Stark Tower, to reply to my intern’s text. However a mishap happened and it got posted to Twitter.

Out of context the tweet was seen as a romantic I love you, however, when you show the context  _ [a picture of the text conversation before it],  _ you can see that it wasn’t in a romantic context but a parental context. Pepper and I share guardianship with his aunt due to her work hours and how much he finds himself at the tower on a weekly basis. His name will not be released due to the fact he is a minor and even after it will be his choice to reveal himself.”

The billionaire smiled again and let the reporters ask questions.

“Mr. Stark! Will this boy be an heir to the company?”

“That information cannot be released for a minor”

“Where are the boy’s real parents?”

“Again, nothing can be said.”

“Have you ever thought about being in a romantic relationship with him?”

“No. By the time I met him I was already in an amazing relationship with Pepper. That will be all.”

_ End recording _

______

**Trending:**

**#cancelstark**

**#Irondadconfirmed**

**#pridemonth**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically Tony tells FRIDAY to tell the kid that he loves him to but it got posted to twitter instead. Twitter being twitter thought that Tony was in a romantic relationship. There's a press conference to shut the rumors down and it's revealed that Tony and Pepper share partial guardianship over peter with his aunt.   
> Should this just be twitter or should I write out some scenes?   
> Next chapter should be some more parley


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More parley and mj gets an internship oh and a Q&A

**#IronDad | @themomgroupfriend** **  
**I always knew that Tony was a dad #Irondadconfirmed

_____

  
  
  


**Potato Gay >>>No I’m not dating my dad**

**Potato gay:** You ok sweetheart?

 **No I’m not dating my dad:** yeah just a bit overwhelmed

 **Potato gay:** Do you want to talk?

 **No I’m not dating my dad:**?

 **Potato gay:** like voice to voice, it’s a lot easier

 **No I’m not dating my dad:** oh

 **No I’m not dating my dad:** i’m only doing this cause mr. stark trusts you

 **Potato gay:** i expect no less, my phone number is xxx-xxx-xxxx

 **No I’m not dating my dad:** xxx-xxx-xxxx is mine

______

Peter stared at the number that Harley had given him until his phone, which had been sitting next to him on his bed, rang loudly wanting Peter to answer. The vigilante stared at it for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and answering the incoming call. 

_“Hey sweetheart”_

He couldn’t help but whisper a small fuck at Harley’s voice. _“What’s that darlin?”_

“Just a little surprised about your accent.”

A laugh came from the other side of the phone, _“Well I have to say that your New York accent is pretty cute.”_

The spiderling wasn’t able to stop the blush from creeping on his face at the comment.

_____

**Potato Gay | @potatoman**

@starkintern’s voice is very cute

**No I’m not dating my dad | @starkintern**

_screams_

______

Harley: Do you want to call tomorrow?

Peter: Yeah that sounds great.

______

**mr. stark | @tonystark**

I made a robot that plays nyan cat in a loop and follows mr. intern around

**mr. intern | @starkintern**

Yeah and i disasbled that and made a roomba that follows mr. stark around playing poker face

**mrs. potts | @pepperpotts**

Yes and it’s very annoying please shut them off

**mr.intern | @starkintern**

Sorry Mrs. Potts, they’re both off now.

_______

**Scary Lesbian | @scarymj**

@pepperpotts and @blackwidow are the only people in the hero industry that I respect 

**Genius Lesbian | @princessbitchshuri**

Hey! What about me?

**Scary Lesbian | @scarymj**

There are 3 people in the hero industry that I respect

**Genius Lesbian | @princessbitchshuri**

Thank you

**mrs. potts | @pepperpotts**

Oh Tony’s intern talks about you a lot! If you wanted I would love to meet up with you.

**mr. intern | @starkintern**

Her brain just rebooted but she would love to.

**Scary Lesbian | @scarymj**

Yeah, what he said

**mrs. potts | @pepperpotts**

I’ll dm you then.

_______

**Scary Lesbian Intern | @scarymj**

OH MY GOD I JUST GOT AN INTERNSHIP WITH THE PEPPER POTTS

**mrs. potts | @pepperpotts**

I’m glad you’re excited.

______

**mr. intern | @starkintern**

I told @tonystark that I was tired of being called Tony Stark’s intern and he suggested that I go by a nickname. I guess I’m going by Pete now.

**Gina | @mammamiahwga**

Is this a name reveal

**mr. intern | @starkintern**

Kinda

____

**mr. pete | @starkintern**

I’m bored so #internQ&A

**Ufo gal | @subtleufos**

How much time do you spend at the Stark Tower or the Avenger’s compound #internQ&A

**mr. pete | @starkintern**

I spend wednesdays, thursdays, and tuesdays working at the tower and I spend the weekend at the compound @subtleufos #internQ&A

**Fanenby | @silveridoit**

Do you know all the avengers? #internQ&A

**mr. pete | @starkintern**

Yep! Every other month there’s a friday family dinner. Not everyone makes it but everyone had made it at least once @silveridoit #internQ&A

**Moony | @moony14812**

Are you single? #internQ&A

**mr. pete | @starkintern**

Errrr yeah kind of? Right now I guess I am @moony14812 #internQ&A

**mr. pete | @starkintern**

Ok! Sorry If I didn’t get to everyone but the Q&A is over for now

_____

**Potato Gay | @potatoman**

I JUST FACETIMED WITH @starkintern AND HE’S THE CUTEST

**> mr. pete | @starkintern**

What

**Ned | @guyinthechair**

Pete’s kinda gay (bi) panicking rn and it’s funny ngl

**Trending:**

**#pridemonth**

**#Pete**

**#GAy**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never written this fast but I now have like 6 backup chapters and I just keep writing more


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuri comes for a visit and Tony Stark dies a little more inside

**Biderman | @spideyman**

I just realized that I haven’t posted in like 3 weeks and I should post more. I should make an alarm or something to remind me to post

**America’s (Gay) Ass | @captainamerica**

I mean I don’t really post that much either

**Biderman | @spideyman**

Well your like 100+ so you get an excuse

______

**Bucky | @wintersoldier**

@starkintern @scarymj @spideyman @pepperpotts @captainamerica @blackwidow @tonystark @falcon @hawkeye @brucebanner I made cookies

**Biderman | @spideyman**

Coming

**Scary Lesbian Intern | @scarymj**

Wait why was I tagged

**mrs. potts | @pepperpotts**

Because you’re my intern and Pete’s friend so you are a part of this family.

**Ned | @guyinthechair**

Wait then why wasn’t I tagged

**Mama-Spider | @blackwidow**

Because you aren’t in the building and MJ is

**Birb #1 | @hawkeye**

Wait cookies? I’m coming

**mr. pete | @starkintern**

_ [Video of most avengers crowding the kitchen fighting to get a cookie. Right before it cuts out you can hear Bruce yelling “Damn it! Who took two cookies!”] _

**Green guy but smart | @brucebanner**

#exposed 

**I just wanted a cookie | @brucebanner**

But seriously who took two cookies

**> Birb #6 | @eatananapple**

#givebrucethedamncookie

**> >I just wanted a cookie | @brucebanner**

#givebrucethedamncookie

_________

**Birb #6 | @eatananapple**

Idk about other people but I’m living for #domesticavengers

**> Mia my child no | @miayesipromise**

How could I not? #domesticavengers

________

**Biderman | @spideyman**

Ya’ll I found Big Small Man’s twitter

**k**

Wait who?

**Biderman | @spideyman**

BIG SMALL MAN’S!

**Birb #2 | @falcon**

OHHHH BIG SMALL MAN’S

**Birb #2 | @falcon**

Wait he has a twitter?

**Biderman | @spideyman**

Yerp @scottlang

**Biderman | @spideyman**

He hasn’t posted in next to forever

**mr. stark | @tonystark**

Ohhh Ant Man

**Biderman | @spideyman**

Yee

**MymyMay | @lenscleaners**

Wait who’s ant man and why does he have a twitter

**Biderman | @spideyman**

_ [picture of ant man] _

**MymyMay | @lenscleaners**

Oh that guy

______

**ms. shuri | @princessbitchshuri**

Guess who’s coming to new york

**mr. pete | @starkintern**

:):):):):):):):):):):):)

**ms. shuri | @princessbitchshuri**

:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)

**mr. stark | @tonystark**

Oh no

**ms. shuri | @princessbitchshuri**

OH FUCK YES

**I just wanted a cookie | @brucebanner**

Please don’t destroy all the labs like last time

**Betty | @thatonealmostreporter**

Wait what happened last time

**Betty | @thatonealmostreporter**

Please I need to know

**mr. pete | @starkintern**

Well...

_____

  1. **shuri | @princessbitchshuri**



I’m boarding the plane @starkintern

**> ms. shuri | @princessbitchshuri**

I’m sitting on the plane because they won’t let us get off yet

**> >ms. shuri | @princessbitchshuri**

We have been untied and are planning

**mr. stark | @tonystark**

...planning for what

**mr. pete | @starkintern**

:):):):):)

**mr. stark | @tonystark**

fuck

_____

**ms. shuri | @princessbitchshuri**

Spidey has joined us and we’re making a youtube channel @spideyman

**Biderman | @spideyman**

This is going to be great

**mr. stark | @tonystark**

I’ve said it before and I’ll say it once more

**> mr. stark | @tonystark**

fuck

**mrs. potts | @pepperpotts**

Please don’t destroy half the lab

**mr. pete | @starkintern**

Don’t worry it only has a slight risk of blowing up

**mr. stark | @tonystark**

That’s what you said last time

**Biderman | @spideyman**

\\_(ツ)_/

_______

**ms. shuri | @princessbitchshuri**

Our channel

**mr. stark | @tonystark**

Lightsabers? Really?

**Biderman | @spideyman**

Yes

**mr. pete | @starkintern**

Yes

**ms. shuri | @princessbitchshuri**

Yes

**mr. pete | @starkintern**

I mean what were we supposed to do

**I just wanted a cookie | @brucebanner**

Not make a highly toxic glowing substance?

**ms. shuri | @princessbitchshuri**

eh

**mr. pete | @starkintern**

Wanna come and mess around with them?

**I just wanted a cookie | @brucebanner**

...little bit

_____

**Potato Gay | @potatoman**

Wait SHuri gets to go to New York and hang out with Pete but I don’t??? @tonystark @starkintern @princessbitchshuri explain

**mr. stark | @tonystark**

No. 

**ms. shuri | @princessbitchshuri**

I will fly both of you over to Wakanda if you show me how you made the potato gun

**mr. stark | @tonystark**

You could just do that on your own

**ms. shuri | @princessbitchshuri**

Yeah but I wanna help set up @starkintern and @potatoman

**mr. pete | @starkintern**

@tonystark Please get Harley over here to nyc before Shuri has to leave

**mr. stark | @tonystark**

Absolutely not.

**> mr. stark | @tonystark**

No, your puppy eyes aren’t going to work

**> >mr. stark | @tonystark**

…

**> >>mr. stark | @tonystark**

Still no

**mr. potato | @potatoman**

Damn it

**America’s (Gay) Ass | @captainamerica**

Langauge 

**ms. shuri | @princessbitchshuri**

Like three minutes ago I saw the most explicit sentence come out of your mouth like and you’re telling off someone who said damn it?

**> ms. shuri | @princessbitchshuri**

Also were you watching this just for someone to curse

**mr. pete | @starkintern**

mr. language cryptid 

_____

**mr. pete | @starkintern**

No one understands the pain of trying to evenly post on all of my three twitter counts. 

**Ned | @guyinthechair**

Wait why do you have so many accounts

**mr. pete | @starkintern**

This account, my private account and,,,,,,, the other one

**Ned | @guyinthechair**

ohhhhh

**Trending:**

**#peteandshuriandspiderman**

**#language**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I write out Shuri and Peter making lightsabers and the youtube video?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this is 10 words short of my minimum but I’m posting it (nevermind I fixed it it is now 607 words long)  
> Sorry for not posting yesterday I thought it would be a good idea to rewatch endgame again so I spent most of the day crying, oops

**Perry | @onlyperiwinkle2**

A book just dropped from the sky???? _[picture of book]_

**> Biderman | @spideyman**

Do you happen to live in queens?

**> >Perry | @onlyperiwinkle2**

Yeah why?

**> >>Biderman | @spideyman**

My book slipped out of my bag today during patrol and I’ve been looking for it. On the back of the front cover are there two red x’s drawn on with crayon?

**> >>>Perry | @onlyperiwinkle2**

Idk about crayon but yeah

**Biderman | @spideyman**

Yeah that’s mine.

______

**Biderman | @spideyman**

I have my book back! Thanks @onlyperiwinkle2

**_______**

**sAm | @battlecoral**

@starkintern @spideyman I was discovered something awful

**> sAm | @battlecoral**

Spidey/Pete smut I would like to have my eyes bleached

**mr. pete | @starkintern**

Oh my god I need bleach from even hearing that sentence

**Biderman | @spideyman**

Same

**Pb and p-s | @peterparkour**

Same 

______

Ned: Peter I swear to god did you really switch accounts 3 times to comment on one post

Ned: was it really that bad

Peter: yeah

Peter: it was

Ned: it just soaked in wow it is that bad

______

**Pb and p-s | @peterparkour**

@tonystark why you eat my pizza

**Irondad | @tonystark**

I thought that was my pizza

**Pb and p-s | @peterparkour**

Well it wasn’t

**Irondad | @tonystark**

Sorry kid

**Pb and p-s | @peterparkour**

Wait fuck this is the wrong account

**Queen™ | @pepperpotts**

Like I said, they’re both PR nightmares

**Pb and p-s | @peterparkour**

Sorry Mrs. Potts

_____

**Pete | @starkintern**

*sigh* yes, @peterparkour is my private account. 

_____

**Queen™ | @pepperpotts**

Peter is still a minor and there is a waiting lawsuit for anyone who haresses him 

**> Irondad | @tonystark**

Agreed 

______

**Flash | @ethompson**

Penis can’t be Tony Stark’s intern, you’d have to be smart to do that

**> Irondad | @tonystark**

Yes that is the reason he is my intern

_____

**Daily Bugle | @dailybugleoffical**

Source says that @peterparkour is a lier and not Tony Stark’s intern

**> Scary Lesbian Intern | @scarymj**

Does that source happen to be a jerk who calls himself flash

_____

**Irondad | @tonystark**

Fun Fact: @spideyman is deathly afraid of spiders 

**Boy of spiders | @spideyman**

You would be to if you were bitten by a spider felt like death for a week then had the power to stick to everything

**Irondad | @tonystark**

That’s how you got your powers?

**Boy of spiders | @spideyman**

Yee

**Irondad | @tonystark**

Huh

_____

**Peter | @starkintern**

@princessbitchshuri is leaving tonight and I miss her already

**Shuri | @princessbitchshuri**

I’m sitting next to you

**Peter | @starkintern**

So?

_____

**Boy of spiders | @spideyman**

We’re going out with a flash _[video of avengers recreating vines]_

**Peter | @starkintern**

XD

**Shuri | @princessbitchshuri**

XD

_____

**Shuri | @princessbitchshuri**

I mean I miss @starkintern and @spideyman but Wakanda is just so much better

**> Peter | @starkintern**

Fair

**> >Boy of spiders | @spideyman**

True

_____

Harley: I just realized that we’ve been calling everyday for like actual weeks

Peter: I mean you’re fun to talk to

Harley: Aw darlin’

Peter: im only saying the truth

_____  
  


**Potato-man | @potatoman**

Today marks the third week of talking to @starkintern and his voice has not gotten less cute

**Peter | @starkintern**

My voice really isn’t that cute

**Irondad | @tonystark**

I mean it’s pretty cute

**Peter | @starkintern**

No

**Potato-man | @potatoman**

Yes

**Peter | @starkintern**

Not really

**Scary Lesbian Intern | @scarymj**

Yes

**Ned | @guyinthechair**

Yes

**Mama-spider | @blackwidow**

Yes

**Rhodey | @warmachine**

Yes

**Bucky | @windersoldier**

Yes

**Magic Lesbian | @scarletbitch**

Yes

**Genius Lesbian | @princessbitchshuri**

Yes

**Betty | @thatonealmostreporter**

Yes

**Abe | @dingthedamnbell**

Yes

**The Queen™ | @pepperpotts**

Yes

**Peter | @starkintern**

Eye- 

______

**sAm | @battlecoral**

So apparently @starkintern has the cutest voice ever 

**> sAm | @battlecoral**

I mean seriously did you see that chain

**> >sAm | @battlecoral**

Everyone said it

**> >>sAm | @battlecoral**

Wait is this #parley

_____

**Here lies aaaaaaaaaaaaaa | @jeanquiet**

If you didn't know #parley is the ship name between @potstoman and @starkintern

**Trending:**

**#dabi**

**#parley**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My cat scratched under my nail and so I have a bandaid on it but it still hurts an incredible amount -10/10 would not recommend but uhhh that's why this is bad and short  
> Also I got the chance to read chap 290 for those in the mha fandom I am frankly dead (not sure if that makes sense but I'm in pain)
> 
> Ok so this is like the 4th time if updated this but I just noticed that we're already at 1500 hits?? What??? I posted this like 4 days ago why do ya'll like this so much


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley comes to New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I'm only doing updates every other day

**Boy of Spiders | @spideyman**

Thanks for 1mill! I don’t really post that often so it’s weird that so many people follow me. 

**Irondad | @tonystark**

Congrats kid!

**Potato-man | @potatoman**

Congratulations! 

_____

**Peter | @starintern**

So my best friend messaged me saying that I reached 3 million followers and I didn’t even notice. Thank you everyone! Really didn’t expect this when I joined twitter but I’m not mad

**> Peter | @starkintern**

On a similar note my personal account @peterparkour has reached 100k since the reveal! I’m not really going to post on there very much anymore though just because posting on 3 different accounts was kinda exhausting

____   
  


**Irondad | @tonystark**

Thor is trying to kill my kid

**Peter | @starkintern**

For those who are worried he thought it would be ok to give me the meed from asgard

**Peter | @starkintern**

It is very strong and I got slightly drunk before Mr. Stark intervened

**Ned | @guyinthechair**

You know Thor???????

**Peter | @starkintern**

He is just as cool in person

**Irondad | @tonystark**

When you first met him you just stood there for 3 minutes in shock

**Peter | @starkintern**

Like I said he’s amazing

_____

**Harley | @potatoman**

@tonystark can I come to new york

**You know my name | @tonystark**

Why…

**Harley | @potatoman**

Because we’re connected

**Harley | @potatoman**

Also I want to meet @starkintern irl

**Peter | @starkintern**

@tonystark Pleassssssseeeeee

**You know my name | @tonystark**

Fine. 

**I’m going to nyc | @potatoman**

The puppy eyes did you in didn’t they

**You know my name | @tonystark**

Maybe

**Peter | @starkintern**

:)

_____

**I’m going to nyc | @potatoman**

Guess who’s going where for the rest for teh summer?

_____

**I’m going to nyc | @potatoman**

Oh my god he’s even cuter in person

**[This tweet is no longer available]**

_____

**Hi i guess | @potatoman**

I am now helping run a youtube channel with @spideyman @starkintern and @princessbitchshuri

**Bye i guess | @starkintern**

Potato gun x100 awesomeness

**Stay i guess | @princessbitchshuri**

@potatoman this is actually pretty good already

**Bye i guess | @starkintern**

You got one of the rair Shuri complements

**Stay i guess | @princessbitchshuri**

But I’m going to make it better

**Hi i guess | @potatoman**

There we go

**Peter created a chat room**

**The room was renamed children of stark**

**Peter added Shuri, Harley, and MJ**

**Shuri was renamed to way to smartchild**

**Peter was renamed spiderchild**

**Harley was renamed potatochild**

**MJ was renamed scarychild**

scarychild: Harley knows?

spiderchild: yeee

potatochild: on like our 3rd call you started complaining about how ‘my webs weren’t working’ or ‘the upgrades on my web shooters didn’t work’ it didn’t take much to figure it out

spiderchild: im just really bad at keeping this a secret aren’t i

smartchild: yes

scarychild: wait give me a second

**Spider boss added Harley to protect spidey squad**

Spider boss: @everyone this is harley he’s mutual pinning with peter and he knows

Spider Bitch: hi harley, welcome to the people who know that peter’s spiderman and want to keep him safe

Spider Bitch: there’s most of our acdec team, happy, peter’s aunt may, and now you

Spider aunt: Hi Harley! Peter talks about you a lot

**Harley was renamed Spider crush**

Spider crush: wait how many people does peter know that they know?

Spider boss: he knows that ned, may, happy, tony, you and i know

Spider boss: he hasn’t actually told anyone

Spider Bitch: yeah he got caught in the act by may and ned the rest of of figured it out

Spider Bitch: he’s really bad at hiding it and yet people haven’t found out yet

Spider crush: yeah that makes sense

Spider crush: wait is shuri in here

Spider princess: yee

**Children of stark**

potatochild: thank you

spiderchild: wait what happened

scaryspider: nothing

smartchild: nothing

spiderchild: so everyone’s in on it but me

scarychild: basically

spiderchild: harlessss help meee

potatochild: sorry darlin ive been sworn to shush the fuck up

smartchild: shush the fuck up is now my favorite series

**Trending:**

**#parley**

**Potatoman**

**#thankmaskedheroes**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment things you want to see!   
> fun fact: wear a damn mask   
> fan fact #2: this is now 54 pages on docs


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 10th chapter!

**Hi i guess | @potatoman**

My sister was doing her homework and the stuff she was doing was named ‘simple equations’ but it was actually really complicated. Naming department can we chat??

**You know my name | @tonystark**

Who did that? It wasn’t like that when I learned it

_____

**> Stay i guess | @princessbitchshuri**

Tweets that prove that Tony Stark is a boomer; a thread

**You know my name | @tonystark**

HEY!

**The Queen™ | @pepperpotts**

I’m sorry but it’s true

____

**You know my name | @tonystark**

Shhhh  _ [picture of two very asleep Harley and Peter snuggled up on the couch, a movie plays behind them] _

**sAm | @battlecoral**

Awwwwwww, That’s so cute

____

**Bye i guess | @starkintern**

I found puppies and I’m keeping them. THEY’RE JUST SO CUTE

**Hi i guess | @potatoman**

Not as cute as you sweetheart

**> You know my name | @tonystark**

No you’re not

**> >Bye i guess | @starkintern**

I really am

**> >You know my name | @tonystark**

You really are

**> >>Perry | @onlyperiwinkle2**

Damn he’s whipped (in a non romantic way)

**Magic Lesbian | @scarletbitch**

Yes he really his

____

**Bye i guess | @starkintern**

Our third video is up! Go check it out, I’m really happy with it. (spoiler the avengers were less happy about it)  _ [video link] _

**Hi i guess | @potatoman**

It’s better cause you’re in it darlin

____

**Rhodey | @warmachine**

Call back to college when Tony spilled yogurt all over the counter on my day to clean the kitchen even though he knows that I’m lactose internet and the smell of yogurt makes me nauseous

**You know my name | @tonystark**

You know it was an accident!

**Rhodey | @warmachine**

Are you sure?

**You know my name | @tonystark**

Yes!

____

**Star | @Fallenstar07**

I know that New York will do almost anything to protect spidey but what about villains? I have a feeling that some villains (that spidey’s fought before) have like a group chat or something to protect him

**Not the author nope | @mayfly**

Mayperhaps

____

**Spidey Protection squad**

The bird guy:  _ [screenshot]  _ We’ve been discovered!

Lighting guy: SCATTER

Sand guy: Why are you panicking

Lighting guy: no idea

_____

**Still the big gay | | @mayjuneeattherich**

Are we just ignoring Harley flirting on every post Peter posts? #parley

**Hi i guess | @potatoman**

Yes

**Bird Uncle #1 | @hawkeye**

Yes

**Mama-spider | @blackwidow**

Yes

____

**Biderman | @spideyman**

I am very bored cause @tonystark banned me from patrolling

**You know my name | @tonystark**

You got shot

**Biderman | @spideyman**

So?

____

**Spidey Protection squad**

Lighting guy: time to scare some villains from doing anything today

The bird guy: I’ll help

____

**Villains alliance | @villains_protect**

On the behalf of all villains in New York we will be taking a break until @spideyman is healed

**You know my name | @tonystark**

Thank you

**Star | @Fallenstar07**

Wait is this real, was I right

**Not the author nope | @mayfly**

Mayperhaps

____

**Karen | @suitlady**

@tonystark Peter has not slept in 54 hours

**Bye i guess | @starkintern**

Tattle tell

**You know my name | @tonystark**

PETER! Go to bed!

**Hi i guess | @potatoman**

You really should sleep

**Bye i guess | @starkintern**

Fine 

**Scary Lesbian Intern | @scarymj**

Good.

____

**Biderman | @spideyman**

Happy 4 months on twitter!  _ [beautiful sunset picture] _

**Ned | @guyinthechair**

Wow it does not feel that long

**Biderman | @spideyman**

But it is

___

**Trending:**

**#parley**

**#happy1milpeter**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short and bad but what can you do. I posted my very own field trip fic! It's not connected to this but I really like how it turned out.
> 
> My list of ideas to do is almost out so please tell me what you want to see and I'll write it

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Each chapter is between 600 to 1000 words and I'll update pretty often, or at least try to  
> edit 11/9/2020: Thanks for 1700 hits! (what it's been less than a week why is this doing so well)  
> edit 11/11/2020: How are we at 2000 hits and 200 kudos  
> edit 11/13/2020: it's been two days how did we hit 2500 hits and 250 kudos in two days


End file.
